In the darkness of my mind, I wait for you
by Eternal Headache
Summary: The team retrieve a kidnapped Robin


Hey all! I recently had the pleasure of finally seeing Young Justice and I thought it was just awesome! Woke my DC muse with a vengeance! This is one of three that have been bugging me, though I gotta say I'm not entirely pleased with it, but I'm sharing anyway. Trying something a little different with Dick's Romani roots. I am by no means familiar with the language and the words I use I got from a dictionary site. The words and their meanings are listed at the end of the story. Since I have no idea how to write an actual conversation in Romani, the one that takes place between Bruce and Dick near the end is written like this indicating that Romani is being spoken. Hey, I figure that if Bats actually went to the trouble to learn Kryptonian that he would also have learned Romani, right? Help keep Dick in touch with some of his heritage? Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy it.

Oh! and btw, for those of you paying attention, I'm back at work on Mending Shattered Wings. Thank YJ for taking the cattle prod to my muse :) I can't say when there will be an update, but there will be in the near future. Hopefully, it will be the conclusion of the damn thing.

Um, k think that's all I have to say. Enjoy!

**In the darkness of my mind, I wait for you**

It had only been a week since Robin had been taken, a victim of kidnapping after a mission had turned into an ambush, but to the Young Justice team, it felt like a year. It had been a simple recon mission. Get in, get the information, get out. They should have *known* something would go wrong. It usually did.

Someone had been waiting for them. Not fifteen seconds after they disembarked from the bio ship, chaos had erupted. Flash bombs and stun grenades had started going off everywhere, confusing and disorienting the teens. When the dust finally settled, Robin was gone, his communicator and tracker laying in pieces on the ground. Along with a little blood, which had frightened them all. Whoever had taken Robin obviously wasn't afraid of hurting him.

They had contacted the League and Superman had come immediately as Batman was on an away mission. Far, far away. Light years away, actually and would be out of contact range for some time. Superman took charge in the Bat's absence, sent the teens home despite their objections, called in other League members, and began the search for the missing boy.

Despite being ordered to stay out of it, Robin's teammates and friends launched their own search, and damn if they didn't hit pay dirt first. Their search led them to an underground facility, naturally, and what they found there would give them all nightmares for weeks.

The place was filled with hideous creatures locked in cells...botched science experiments crying out in agony, their voices echoing in both M'Gann's and Kaldur's heads, begging to be released from their terrible existence. One even told them where they could find Robin in exchange for their promise to end the pain and suffering the beings were enduring. Giving their word to return and fulfill their promise, the teens hurried off to locate their missing member.

They found him just where the creature said, and more nightmares were promised when they got a look at him. Robin was laying on a metal table, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and, for some reason, his mask. His body was covered in blood and bruises and other signs of abuse. He was restrained by some kind of energy lashes, his arms, showing signs of possible breaks, pulled cruelly over his head, ensuring as much constant pain as possible for the rest of his battered body. His breathing was shallow and labored and Superboy wondered how it was possible that his young friend was even still alive with the state he was in.

"Oh, God!" Wally choked, hand hovering over Robin's head, desperate to touch his friend but unsure if he could or even should. "Turn this thing off! We gotta get him out!"

The others started looking for a way to turn the restraints off, pausing when a soft moan slipped from Robin's lips. "Robin?" Wally called. "Robin, it's okay, buddy, we're here! We're gonna take you home!"

"S...s...stop," came a soft, agonized whisper. "N...no m-more. P...please."

"Shh," Wally whispered, gesturing fiercely for the others to continue their search for the off button. "It's okay, Robin, it's me! It's KF! Me and the others are right here! We're not gonna let anyone hurt you anymore."

A strangled little giggle escaped Robin's lips. "C...can't fo...fool me," he wheezed. "W...won't t...talk. No...no ma...matter what...won't talk. K...kill...kill me. Please...kill me."

Wally's eyes filled with tears and he shouted over his shoulder, "Disable this thing, Goddammit! Hurry up!"

With an angry growl, Superboy began smashing equipment until, finally, the restraints flickers off and Robin's arms fell to his side, pulling an anguished cry from the injured youth. When Superboy attempted to gather Robin up, another scream erupted, and Artemis cried out, "Stop! Stop! Don't touch him, you'll make it worse!" She paused, taking a deep breath. "Kaldur, call the League. Superboy, find something to use as a stretcher. M'Gann, you're going to need to levitate Robin out of here as smoothly as possible, okay? M'Gann!"

The Martian girl jumped and blinked at Artemis before nodding quickly. "Yes...yes, I understand," she replied shakily.

Nodding, Artemis turned to Wally, who was whispering words of comfort to Robin, though she wasn't sure if the kid really understood them at this point or not. "Wally, I'm worried that we haven't encountered any resistance. You'd better scout around. See if you can find out why."

Wally turned and glared at her. "*You* go scout around! I ain't leaving Robin's side!"

Before an argument could break out, Kaldur, finished with his call to the League, said, "Wally, she's right. Why haven't we encountered anyone? They went to a lot of trouble to capture Robin, why is he unguarded? This is far too easy. You are the fastest of us. See if you can find where everyone is."

"No need," Superboy said. They all looked to the young clone and found him standing with his head cocked, apparently listening. "We have company," he announced, which instantly spurred the others into action. M'Gann carefully levitated Robin onto the make shift stretcher, then proceeded to erect a protective barrier around him and herself, knowing the best place for her in the coming fight would be protecting Robin.

Seconds later, the doors burst open and the fight began, though it didn't last long being up against four very pissed off teenage heroes. When the last goon fell, Kaldur turned and called out, "Let's go! Before more come!"

Moving quickly, the teens retraced their steps until they were back in the room with the hideous creatures. The one who had spoken to them called out, demanding that they fulfill their promise. Quick glances were exchanged, then Superboy said, "Go on ahead. I'll take care of it."

"Wait!" Kaldur called, looking back the way they came. "We can't leave those men back there."

"Who cares?" Wally snapped in uncharacteristic anger, hovering close to Robin. "They hurt Robin!" He gestured around them. "They did...*this!* They don't deserve our help at all!"

"That may be," a new voice said. "But that's not how we operate." The group looked up in surprise to find Superman, along with Black Canary, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Aquaman and J'onn. J'onn's eyes were glowing as he communicated telepathically with the creatures. Superman quickly moved to Robin's side, anger in his eyes as he gazed at the boy, taking stock of his injuries. Finally, he said, "Take him outside for transport to the Tower. Then you kids head back to Mount Justice and wait."

"But..." Wally started to protest but was cut off by a searing look from Superman. "No arguments!" the man of steel snapped. "Do as you're told! We'll finish up here. Go! Now!"

Deciding it was best not to argue with an angry Superman, though Superboy certainly looked like he was thinking about it, the group headed outside with Red Tornado and Black Canary, where Canary had M'Gann gently set Robin down before a communication channel with the Watchtower. Seconds later, she and Robin disappeared in a transport beam, leaving the remaining member of Young Justice behind.

They would hear nothing for five days.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

"Why won't anyone tell us anything?" Wally demanded, glaring at Red Tornado who, of course, was unaffected by the look. "He's our friend, Tornado, our teammate! We found him, we got him out, we deserve to know what's happening with him!"

"All I can tell you is that..." Red Tornado started, only to be interrupted by Wally saying, "That he's being cared for! That tells us nothing! You didn't see him when we first found him, didn't hear the pain in his voice, didn't hear him *begging* to die!" Tears welled up in the speedsters' eyes and he squeezed them shut tightly, pulling away when M'Gann put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wally is right," Kaldur spoke up. "Why are we being kept from Robin? What do you guys not want us to see?"

"A broken teammate."

The group turned to find Black Canary entering the room, a solemn look in her blue eyes.

"What?" Artemis asked quietly.

Black Canary sighed. "As you know, Robin was hurt very badly by his captors. Not just physically, but mentally as well. His body is healing, slowly, but his mind... He refuses to believe he's been rescued. He's completely convinced that he is still in 'their' hands, whoever 'they' were."

The League had investigated the complex Robin had been found in as thoroughly as possible, but could find no clue as to who had been behind Robin's capture, nor the creatures, who had been destroyed as promised. Even the men they had captured refused to say a word, leaving them at a dead end. Unless Robin could provide them with useful information once he came back to his mind. *If* he came back to his mind...

"If there is something wrong with his mind, perhaps I could help," M'Gann spoke up, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Canary shook her head. "No, M'Gann. J'onn already tried. Robin has been trained by Batman, his mind is very formidable, but right now, with all that's happened to him, it's gone into overdrive. J'onn wasn't in there for five minutes when he was so violently expelled that he was unconscious for two hours."

M'Gann's eyes widened but Canary gave her a reassuring look before continuing. "He's also been speaking in an odd language, switching English words for this other language. In Batman's absence, we brought Robin's...grandfather up to see if *he* could reach Robin and he identified the language as Romani."

Romani? The teens looked at each other in confusion, except for Artemis who said, "Romani is a Gypsy language."

"Gypsy?" Wally asked. "Like in, fortune teller?" He frowned. "Huh," he murmured. "Never knew that about Rob..."

"Anyway," Canary continued, bringing their attention back. "We brought up the grandfather to see if he could reach Robin, but the boy seems to think that the old man is a figment of his imagination...a spirit conjured by his mind to bring him comfort. It seems to help, so we've let the old man stay. We suspect that Robin is waiting for Batman. That only Batman can truly rescue him from the darkness he's in."

"But who knows when Bats is gonna get back!" Wally exclaimed. "You can't just leave him like that!"

Canary gave Wally a look of infinite patience. "And what do you think we can do that we haven't already tried?"

"Let *us* see him!" Wally replied, prompting nods of agreement from the others. "We're his friends, his teammates. Let us try to reach him!"

Canary sighed, obviously about to refuse, but was stopped by M'Gann's quiet, "Please." All eyes turned to the Martian girl, who was gazing pleadingly at Canary. "Please," she repeated. "We've been through so much together. We would die for one another. What is the harm is letting us try?"

Canary gazed at the group silently for several moments before sighing and nodding. "All right," she relented, and held up a hand to stop the excited chatter and said sharply, "But! If you upset him, you will leave immediately, do I make myself clear? We're trying to keep him calm so that he doesn't aggravate his injuries any worse than they already are. Keep your voices quiet and your movements slow, understood?"

Wide eyed nods met her demand and, after a moment, she nodded sharply and call the Tower for transport. Once on the Tower, they followed the blonde heroine to a private room in the medical bay where she told them to wait while she checked the current situation. A few minutes later, the door opened and they were allowed in with another stern, whispered warning.

Entering the room, all eyes immediately found the boy in the bed, looking even smaller than usual wrapped up in bandages and monitoring equipment. An old man sat next to him, a kind look in his eyes as he gazed at the teens. Robin, wearing his sunglasses instead of his mask, shifted in the bed and turned his head toward them as he heard them enter, body stiffening noticeably.

The old man put a gentle hand on Robin's shoulder and murmured quietly to him. Robin looked at the man, murmuring something back, then giggled strangely and looked away. The old man sighed and looked back at the teens, gesturing them closer.

Wally, unable to take his eyes from his friend, slowly moved forward. "Robin?" he murmured quietly, watching as Robin slowly turned his gaze back on him. "It's me, it's Wally." He gestured behind him at the others. "Do you recognized us, buddy?"

Robin stared at them for a moment, and then said, "Ne rakesa tu Romanes?"

Wally blinked, glanced back at the others, then looked at the old man who just shook his head and sighed. "Master Robin," he murmured in a distinguished, British accent. "You must speak to them in English. They don't understand Romani."

Robin smirked, though with his bruised and swollen face and frail appearance, it didn't have the effect it usually did. "Can't fool me," he whispered. "Tried this trick already. I...I remember."

Wally shook his head and moved a little closer. "No, Robin, it's really us. We rescued you from that place five days ago and man, I gotta tell you, we've been really worried." He glanced quickly at the old man, and then said, "Black Canary says you don't believe we rescued you."

Robin drew in a breath and winced at the effect it had on his abused body. "Went through lots of...rescues. Admit that...this is a d...different approach. Know you're trying...to drive me...dinilo, playing with me like...like this."

"Robin, please," M'Gann spoke up, tears sliding down her cheeks. "We aren't playing with you. We were so frightened when you were taken and we couldn't find you. We looked so hard..."

"Sheka!" Robin hissed, cutting her off and causing her to take a startled step back at the venom in his voice. "I know my...friends would look for me...*are* looking for me. But you aren't them. Leave...leave me alone. Hai shala?"

"Robin," Kaldur stepped forward and the old man again put a calming hand on Robin's shoulder as the boy tensed again. "What can we do to convince you that we speak the truth?"

Robin swallowed hard, then looked at the old man. "Puri dad?" he whispered. "Paanii?"

The old man blinked at him, thought about the words for a moment, then his eyes lit up in understanding. Reaching over to the nightstand, he took a glass of water and carefully helped Robin sip the cool liquid.

"Nais tuke," the boy whispered when he had taken his fill. As the old man put the glass back, Superboy spoke up. "Robin? Could I ask you something?" When Robin just stared back at him, Superboy took that as a yes and gestured to the old man. "If your friend there is a spirit or whatever, then how is it he's giving you water?"

The whole room paused and blinked, looking at each other and then at Superboy in surprise. That was a *really* good point. "He's right, Robin," Wally took it and ran with it. "Your...Puri dad is really here, which has to mean that we're really here, right?"

An uncertain look crept over Robin's face as he looked from the teens to the old man and back again. A distressed expression replaced the uncertainty and he began muttering in Romani, one hand curling into a tight fist.

"Robin," Artemis said gently. "It's really us and you're really safe. You need to let go now and let us take care of you. Let your mind heal from what those bastards did to you." She paused, looking over at M'Gann and an idea flashed through her eyes. "M'Gann could prove to you that this is real. That *we're* real. She can show you memories. Stuff that only you and us know..."

"No!" Robin suddenly shouted, clearly frightened by the suggestion. "Crush doshman! Ka xila ma pe tute! Te bisterdon tumare anave! You won't win, you bastards! I won't talk! I'll kill myself first, I swear!"

"Master Robin!" the old man called out as the door opened and Canary hurried in. "Everyone out!" she ordered and the teens quickly obeyed. The door was shut behind them and Artemis closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and giving the others an apologetic look. "Sorry," she murmured. "Guess that was the wrong thing to say."

"It was a good idea," Wally murmured back in an uncharacteristic show of support, shaken by Robin's threat to take his own life. "Show or tell him things only we would know... Probably would have worked if he hadn't panicked."

There was a crash from inside the room, followed by shouting in both English and foreign words, then silence. When nothing happened after a few minutes, Wally started for the door, only to stop and back up as it opened and Black Canary stepped out. "We had to sedate him," she informed crisply. "What did you do?" she demanded, looking at Wally who glared back defiantly.

"It was my fault," Artemis quickly replied. "I suggested that M'Gann show him memories that only the six of us would know to prove it was really us and that he was really safe and it set him off. I'm sorry."

Canary's stern expression slowly melted away as she took in Artemis' words, replaced by weariness. "It was a good try, kids," she murmured. "But at this point, I think Batman is the only chance we have of bringing Robin back. The boy needs his father. It shouldn't be much longer now. Come on, I'll get you something to eat and then send you home."

"Can't we wait up here?" Wally asked, though much of the fight had left his voice after what he had just seen and heard. His best friend was a physical and mental wreck and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

Canary gave him a sympathetic look and shook her head. "It's best you go back." She reached out and gently squeezed Wally's shoulder. "I'll keep you updated. Promise."

Wally just sighed and nodded, though deep down he wondered if he would really get his friend back...or if they would soon be attending the funeral of their first fallen member.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Three more days went by when, at last, Batman returned. As soon as he and his away team had entered communications range, Superman had hailed him and told him what had happened.

"What's his current status?" Batman asked, his voice clipped and businesslike as always.

"We've been keeping him sedated," Superman replied. "His team was given a chance to visit a few days ago and, well..." he trailed off and Batman's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And what, Clark?"

Superman hesitated, then said, "The wrong thing was said and he threatened to kill himself."

"Not surprising."

Superman raised an eyebrow in surprise. "It isn't?"

"No. If Robin ever found himself in enemy hands and all other options were lost, then he would without a doubt take his own life as a last resort to keep what he knows from falling into enemy hands. It's what he was trained to do."

Superman looked stunned by this revelation, but before he could offer his opinion on the matter, Batman said, "Is Alfred still with him?"

Superman nodded. "Yeah, he hasn't left Dick's side."

"Good. I'll be there in a few hours. Have the sedation cut off in the meantime. Batman out."

Superman stared at the blank screen, wondering why he was at all surprised by what he had just learned. He *was* dealing with the Bats, after all, and should have known that they would willingly die to protect not only each other, but their secrets as well. Sighing heavily, he turned from the communications council and headed for the med bay to inform Alfred of the news.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

When Batman arrived, he wasted no time in getting to the room that held his surrogate son and a very relieved Alfred. After exchanging greetings with the elderly man and order everyone else out of the room, Bruce removed his mask and sat on the edge of the bed, taking in Dick's condition and promising retribution on those responsible. First things first, though...

Leaning in, he whispered in Dick's ear, "Dick...Dick, time to wake up, son. Can you hear me?"

Dick stirred, though it took a little more persuasion from Bruce before the boy was aware enough to whisper, "Martiya?"

Bruce smiled and gently ran a hand through Dick's hair. "Arvah. It's time to wake up. Come on, open your eyes."

After a little more coaxing, Dick's eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking quickly to clear his vision. They stared at each other for a moment, then Dick closed his eyes and whispered, "Stop. No...no more tricks. L...Let me die now, beng."

Calmly, Bruce took Dick's uninjured hand and whispered, "Ne rakesa tu Romanes?"

Dick's eyes opened in surprise and he looked at Bruce suspiciously for a moment before murmuring, "Arvah."

"Then listen to what I say, child. You are Dick Grayson, son of John and Mary Grayson who's spirits guided you to me when they left this mortal realm. You are dear to me, boy. You are the light I seek in the darkness. The darkness cannot hide you from me. I will always find you, no matter how hard the darkness tries because you are too bright to smother. You are my son, not in blood, but in every way that truly matters."

Tears filled Dick's eyes and he squeezed Bruce's hand, a hesitant expression of hope flickering across his features. "In the darkness of my mind, I wait for you," he whispered back. "Have you really found me? Are you really my father, not in blood, but in every way that truly matters?"

"You know the truth," Bruce answered. "All you need do is open your eyes and see it."

Dick looked searchingly into Bruce's eyes, the tears finally spilling over and with a quiet sob of "Bruce!" he closed his eyes and began crying in earnest.

"Shhh," Bruce whispered, free hand gently running through Dick's hair again. "I'm here, son, I'm here. You're home now. You did well, you'll be okay." Bruce continued to gently hold Dick and whisper to him until, at last, the boy fell into what would finally be a true, healing sleep. Bruce looked at Alfred, who reached out and clasped his own surrogate son's hand firmly before to two men settled in to watch over the most important person in their lives.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Another three days passed before the remaining members of the Young Justice team were once again allowed up to the Tower to see their youngest. Despite being told Robin was doing much better, they still entered quietly and hesitantly, not entirely convinced that what had happened last time wouldn't happen this time, too.

Batman was in the chair next to the bed, the old man nowhere to be seen, which caused even more hesitation. The Bat, however, nodded to them that it was okay as he reached over and put a gentle hand on Robin's arm. Instantly, the boy woke, settling quickly at a quiet word from Batman. When he saw his company, a tired smile crossed his lips and he murmured a quiet, "Hey guys."

Batman stood and silently slipped from the room to give the teens a moment, though the group didn't move, clearly still uncertain about things. Robin finally laughed softly and said, "It's okay, guys. I'm okay." He shifted and winced. "Well...mostly."

Relief rippled through the others and smiles broke out as they gathered close and began talking at once until Robin was forced to raise his voice to get them to be quiet. "Guys! Please, one at a time!"

Glances were exchanged followed by quiet laughter. Wally moved forward, putting a careful hand on Robin's shoulder. "Dude, are we ever glad to see you! You had us seriously freaked!"

"You're really okay?" Artemis asked and Robin nodded. "Yeah. Sorry I scared you guys."

"When are you coming back?" Kaldur asked and Robin shrugged. "Dunno. Was hurt pretty bad. I'm told it's going to be a while before I can do much of anything."

"Do you...want to talk about it?" M'Gann asked and Robin gazed at her for a long moment before swallowing and shaking his head. "No."

The teens exchanged glances, then Artemis said, "Maybe..."

"I said no!" Robin snapped, then winced and put a hand to his head. "Sorry," he murmured. "Listen guys, I'm really tired. Could you come back later, maybe?"

More glances were exchanged, then Wally smiled brightly and said, "Sure! We'll even bring some games! Gotta be pretty boring laying in this bed just sleeping all day."

A faint smile touched Robin's lips. "Sounds good. Later, guys."

The others turned to leave but M'Gann stayed where she was, waving the others on when they turned back to her. "I'll be right there."

When they were alone, Robin looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

M'Gann didn't answer for a moment, simply gazing at Robin. Finally, she said, "Don't keep it bottled up, Robin. I know the mind and trust me, if you keep it inside, it'll just cause you more harm. You don't have to talk to us, but talk to somebody, okay?" She hesitated, then moved closer, leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Bye," she murmured, then turned and hurried out, leaving the Boy Wonder alone, staring at the door.

Talk about it? Not a chance. If he had his way, he would *never* share what he went through at the hands of his unknown captors. The mental torture...they could never know. He had to stay the light Batman said he was. Had to shine bright so the darkness could never smother him. If he talked about it...remembered it, then the darkness *would* smother him and he would be lost.

Best to stay silent. Best to stay hidden.

He was good at that.

END

Romani translations taken from the Romani dictionary site: .#H

Ne rakesa tu Romanes?: Do you speak Romani?

dinilo: Crazy

Sheka!: horseshit

Hai shala?: Do you understand?

Puri dad: Grandfather

Paanii: water

Nais tuke: Thank you

Crush: Get out

doshman: Enemy

Ka xila ma pe tute!: I'm going to shit on you

Te bisterdon tumare anave: May your names be forgotten

Martiya: spirit of the night

Arvah: yes

Beng: Devil


End file.
